Some vehicles may employ electric traction motors for driving wheels of the vehicles. In some of these vehicles, an electric drive system may output an alternating current (AC) power signal, whereby the traction motors are controlled by varying the frequency and the voltage of AC electric power supplied to the field windings of the traction motors. Commonly, generated electricity powers a rectifier to generate a direct current (DC) link voltage, which is connected to multiple inverters and switches of the electric drive system, for conversion into the AC power signal.
Conventionally, the multiple inverters are connected to a DC bus using bus bars. The bus bars create stray inductances between the inverters, which generate circulating currents. The circulating currents can cause component stresses of the electric drive system. For example, the circulating current generates more heat within the electric drive system leading to a higher operating temperature, which can reduce the operating life of the components. The circulating currents can also create voltage ripples, which can cause problems with controlling the inverters.